


Ночь

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Drama, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Songfic, Несчастливый финал, Частичный OOC, невзаимные чувства, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Последняя ночь маршала Нея, проведенная в объятиях Даву.
Relationships: Louis-Nicolas Davout/Michel Ney
Kudos: 1





	Ночь

Даву никогда не думал, что в жизни его случится что-то подобное, с чем смириться будет невозможно. Империя раскрошилась на мелкие кусочки, похоронив под собой своих героев. Глупо было полагать, что это не коснется Его. 

Глупо, глупо.

Когда они встретились впервые в начале века, Николя подумал, что ему явился сам Бог. В Нее было что-то особенное, он располагал к себе, был, пусть и простоват в разговорах, безмерно мил. В ночь после знакомства Даву не мог сомкнуть глаз и всё думал, думал о нём лишь одном. Рыжий генерал казался ожившей доброй сказкой. А в сказки Николя верил... Отважный рыцарь оказался еще и неплохим военным, хотя порой его храбрость становилась не более, чем безрассудством. Общались они не так часто, как того бы хотел Даву, но и тем, что имел, он наслаждался как вкуснейшим деликатесом — растягивая момент и затем долго и во всех подробностях его вспоминая. Взгляд Нея, его улыбка, невольно пробивающая вежливую мину в момент остроумных шуток, запах... Как бы хотел Даву зарыться носом в его кудри, наверняка мягкие-мягкие, вдохнуть аромат мыла. Впрочем, Ней бы не стал пользоваться каким-то изысканным и дорогим, он... не такой. Но Даву не мог позволить себе проверить это.

Не мог и сейчас.

Немало лет прошло с той самой встречи, они стали маршалами, стали богатыми и известными — Франция любила своих героев, а в походах можно было захватить трофеи. Даву усмехнулся. Да уж, трофеи... Как там старина Сульт, изгнанец, где он скрывался сейчас? А Ней... он не смог сбежать. Опознали по несчастной сабле! Будь любой другой на его месте, Даву бы только хмыкнул, поражаясь чужой неудачливости. Но Ней... Мишель. Милый Мишель, почему ты не выкинул эту глупую саблю еще там, под Ватерлоо, почему не оставил её гнить в сердце какого-нибудь пруссака? Хотя дело ли — думать об этом сейчас? Слишком поздно. И хотя было вполне ожидаемо, что Ватерлоо станет последним вздохом великой некогда Империи, никто не думал, что всё кончится так ужасно. Поле, залитое кровью, герои, изгнанные из страны, сбежавшие от расстрела. Всё было решено еще до того, как они начали этот поход.

Ней был храбрецом, не зря получившим свое прозвище. Даже под Ватерлоо, на чистом отчаянии он творил чудеса, заставляя Даву восхищаться собой. Разве храбрец должен умирать столь бесславно? Погибни он там, на поле брани, Николя бы... смог бы он смириться? Вряд ли. Эгоистично он думал о том, что при нынешнем раскладе у него есть шанс хотя бы встретиться с Мишелем, прежде чем всё будет кончено. И хотя он бы предпочел никогда больше не видеть Нея, сбежавшего из страны вслед за Сультом, этого уже не могло быть. История не знает слов "если бы". К сожалению.

Даву не был преступником и предателем короны, а потому, возможно, какое-то уважение к нему присутствовало. Разрешение на встречу с заключенным было получено, пожалуй, слишком быстро, и уже через полчаса Николя стоял напротив коменданта, сжимая в руке клочок бумаги. Вид его был грозен, хотя в душе... в душе он испытывал такую боль, какую, наверное, не смог познать даже Ланн, находясь при смерти с оторванной ядром ногой. Глупо было сравнивать собственную боль с чужой, более того, это было неуважением к почившему товарищу, но Даву думал лишь об одном человеке. Дверь в камеру которого наконец открыли, пропуская маршала внутрь. 

Ней не выглядел человеком, которого ждет казнь на утро. Он сидел в чистой сорочке, которую, должно быть, принесла ему жена, и смотрел перед собой, подняв голову. Даву снял очки.

— Вы? — Ней повернул к нему голову, с некоторым удивлением разглядывая пришельца. — Добрый вечер.

— Добрым вечер не назвать...

— Почему же? Ко мне приходила Аглая. Право, она только успела выйти, как появились вы. Я рад видеть вас, Даву.

Даву боялся сказать что-то не так. Он лишь выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку и, пройдя вглубь камеры, сел рядом с Неем.

— Надеюсь, — начал рыжий маршал, — вы здесь не для того же, что и я?

— О, нет, — печально усмехнулся Даву. В окно было видно, что солнце уже садится, и последние его лучики касались отливающих медью волос Нея. — Я... Мне позволено немного побыть с вами. До утра.

— Вот как, — бесцветно пробормотал Мишель, глядя в сторону. — Тогда мы должны, наверное, о чем-то поговорить? Глупо было бы сидеть в полной тишине и глядеть на мокриц. Посмотрите, там, в углу, их целая стайка. 

Даву прищурился, но ничего не разглядел в тени.

— Да, вы правы... О чем же можно поговорить?

— О чем угодно. Вы любите сладкое?

— Что? — Николя поднял брови, а затем тихо рассмеялся. — Думаю, по мне видно, что да.

— Я люблю пастилу, — пробормотал Ней. — Она такая сахарная, молочного цвета... Признаться, молоко я люблю больше сладкого. Но сейчас его не достать. 

Даву неслышно выдохнул, смотря на слегка нахмуренные брови сидящего совсем близко маршала. Он бы достал хоть корону Франции для Нея, он бы!.. Ради него — хоть на край света, хоть умереть самому, если это спасет его. Николя незаметно прикусил губу и уже через мгновение почувствовал во рту металлический вкус крови, словно облизал старую ложку. В наступившей тишине последний раз тронуло розоватое лицо Нея солнце и скрылось за стеной. Даву не знал, что можно сказать, он, в общем-то, никогда не был любителем поболтать, но для этого ведь он и пришел сюда? Так ведь? А не ради ли того, чтобы просто побыть рядом с человеком, которому принадлежало его сердце. А ведь Ней наверняка даже и не подозревал, насколько дорог ему... 

Вдруг Мишель повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. 

— Ну, чего вы раскисли? Сегодня чудесный вечер, благодаря вашей компании. Давайте... давайте поговорим лучше о том, что в большей степени известно нам обоим. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что мы будем говорить о войне?

— Мы два солдафона, о чем еще можно говорить? — Ней коротко рассмеялся.

И они начали с самых первых своих воспоминаний, почти стертых за эти годы. Беседовали о том, как учились воевать — всё это, на самом деле, очень жутко, но это было едва ли не единственной темой, которую они знали наверняка — и как получали оплеухи от офицеров, Ней рассказал, как пешком прошел от своего родного Саарлуи до места, где принимали в армию, и как едва не откусил пальцы наглому командиру, когда тот полез смотреть его зубы. Даву же поведал, как учился в военной школе, в его рассказе тоже было немало веселого. Юность... Она осталась так далеко, что теперь казалась неправдой, чужим воспоминанием, которое каким-то образом пробралось в их головы. Первые годы службы, первые походы и первая слава — всё это было дорого им обоим, в этом они были похожи. Они были маршалами, героями наполеоновской Франции. И ничто не способно это изменить, никакая воцарившаяся монархия Бурбонов не сможет стереть их заслуги. Их запомнит история, но... ей не должно знать о чувствах. Вряд ли бы Ней обрадовался, узнав, что в него по уши влюблен один плешивый мужик за сорок. Нельзя портить впечатление о себе.

Даву сглотнул. Кто он такой, чтобы любить Нея? Они столько прошли вместе, и портить это ненужными чувствами — последнее дело. Мишель вызвал бы его на дуэль от сильной обиды, он бы оскорбился, ведь любовь другого мужчины — низость. И если бы Даву желал лишь романтики, нет, он представлял порою Нея в своих объятиях, думал, какую нежность дарил бы ему, как бы целовал в его красивые губы, зарываясь пальцами в огненные волосы. И как бы Мишель стонал от удовольствия рядом с ним, как любил бы его в ответ, как они ели бы проклятую пастилу в редкие мгновения тишины и свободы от битв, и они... они были бы так счастливы, как никто другой в этом мире.

Даву хотел закрыть руками лицо, но нельзя было показывать своей боли.

Ней любил жену всем своим сердцем, а для Николя супруга была лучшим другом и верным соратником. Она бы тоже не поняла его любви к другому человеку. Уже более десяти лет он скрывал свои чувства, проводя ночи в мечтаниях, как какой-то юнец дай бог шестнадцати лет. Это так не по-взрослому. Ему стоило бы стыдиться этого, прекратить эти глупости, забыть чувства. Но как? Ней сидел слишком близко, его можно было обнять, поцеловать, как любимого человека, прижать к себе. Бывало, в радостные минуты после победы Ней мог его приобнять по-свойски, широко улыбаясь и крича «Да здравствует Франция!» В такие мгновения Даву позволял себе улыбнуться немного, но так, что никто бы этого не заметил. Он был Железным, ему нельзя было... проявлять такие эмоции. А что теперь?

За разговорами незаметно наступила ночь, стало прохладнее, и Ней, сидя в одной сорочке, штанах и сапогах, начал мерзнуть, но старался этого не показывать. Даву осмелился приобнять его и легко прижать к себе. 

— Вам лучше поспать, Ней, — тихо проговорил он. Мишель вздохнул и устроил голову на его плече. — До утра еще осталось время...

— Спасибо, друг, — прошептал Ней, и Даву скривил от боли губы. Друг... Любой бы на его месте прыгал бы от счастья, но друг — для Даву это слишком мало. Он хотел большего, хотел любви, смотреть в небесно-синие глаза Нея и целовать его, быть всегда рядом... А у них осталась одна жалкая ночь. 

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь мерным дыханием Мишеля. Даву не верил, что это происходит — Ней рядом, его голова почти сползла с плеча, и сейчас наверняка он слышит, как бьется сердце Николя. Он наклонил голову, смотря на рыжие кудри, цвет которых сложно было распознать в темноте. Сколько там осталось? Часа три, четыре? 

Даву не спал, он думал и боялся шевельнуться. Его рука мягко сжимала плечо Мишеля, он боялся отвести взгляд от него — казалось, что Ней тут же исчезнет. Лучше бы так и было, лучше бы он обратился птицей и улетел далеко-далеко, туда, где его не найдут, где лишь зеленые луга, полные полевых цветов. И, может быть, раз в год он бы прилетал к Даву, смотрел своими синими птичьими глазами и пел песни. Но глупо было мечтать о таком. Он взрослый человек и должен понимать... А понимать не хотелось! Он верил в чудо, желал всем сердцем, чтобы оно произошло. 

Ней во сне что-то пробормотал и сполз вниз, устраивая голову на бедрах Николя. Он замер, поняв, _что_ может теперь сделать. Даву неверяще посмотрел на свою руку, а затем осторожно, боясь разбудить Мишеля, зарылся пальцами в кудри. Они были такими мягкими... Слишком велика была вероятность, что Ней проснется, и Николя, ставший в короткий срок поразительно пугливым, не шевелил пальцами вовсе. Как жаль, что он не его жена, уж ей-то всегда можно было касаться этих шелковистых кудрей. Если бы сам Ней был женщиной... Даву прижал свободную руку к щеке. Ладонь была влажная и ледяная. Всё против него.

Даву посмотрел в окно и глаза его сделались испуганно широкими. Светлело. Нет, нет, почему так скоро, почему так быстро, они же так мало времени провели вместе? Николя задержал дыхание. Отчаяние сковало его душу, он сжал губы в тонкую нить, невольно сжимая пальцы в волосах Мишеля. Тот заворчал сквозь сон, и Даву сразу же одернул руку. Больно, больно, больно. Николя заскрипел зубами, обхватив руками голову. Это нечестно! Так не должно быть! Они должны любить друг друга и жить до скончания века! Даву отчаянно желал счастья, хотел, чтобы Ней был жив, чтобы он прожил дольше него! Нельзя так, нельзя убивать героев...

Услышав где-то в отдалении чужие шаги, Николя коснулся плеча Нея.

— Мой друг, — смог выдавить он, пытаясь разбудить Мишеля. 

— А? Уже... утро? Ох, боже, простите, — Ней выпрямился, сонно глядя на Даву. — Я не заметил, как лег на вас. 

— Все нормально, — проскрипел Николя, прижимая руки к коленям, словно примерный ученик. — Я... Позвольте мне сделать кое-что. Я не хотел бы прощаться с вами, Ней, вы не представляете, насколько дороги мне те минуты, что мы провели вместе. Насколько мне дороги вы сами. 

Даву протянул руки к Мишелю, осторожно обхватывая его голову ладонями, потянулся и прижался губами к его лбу. 

Ней молчал. 

Николя отстранился и склонил голову. Но вдруг почувствовал, как Мишель положил руку на его плечо.

— Знаете, я благодарен вам, мой друг, за эту ночь. И вы мне тоже дороги, поверьте, мы столько всего вместе прошли — на пару томов хватит. Сделайте мемуары, мой друг, не забудьте только написать пару страничек про меня, — Он улыбнулся, и Даву был обязан улыбнуться в ответ.

Но ему хотелось плакать.

Чужие шаги приближались, дверь открылась, и показался комендант в сопровождении двоих конвоиров. 

— За нами пришли, — прошептал Даву, и, не имея права обнять Нея, просто взглянул в его глаза. Небесно-синие, они словно бы печально улыбались. 

Только для него. 

Николя смотрел в них еще несколько мгновений, сколько могло позволить приличие. И поднялся со скамьи вместе с Неем.

Через час всё было решено.


End file.
